


Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust

by Peter_Alexander



Category: Avengers infinity war - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (Just like the majority of the Avengers.), Avengers: Infinity War, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Compliant, Character Death, Emotional Hurt, How Do I Tag, I'm sorry I just really needed to vent after seeing the film, Not Beta Read, Spoilers, We Die Like Men, i cried so much, people die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peter_Alexander/pseuds/Peter_Alexander
Summary: *Spoiler Warning*“Mr Stark?”Tony turns on the spot, looking away from where the aliens they’d teamed up against Thanos with had just crumbled to dust.“I don’t- I don’t feel so good-”Oh god.--orIt's torture to watch those you care about die. As the Avengers are about to discover.





	Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched Infinity War in the cinema with some friends less than two hours ago. Which resulted in us crying during the film, as well as me sobbing uncontrollably on the way home.
> 
> What the hell Marvel?
> 
> What. The. Hell.
> 
> Enjoy this. I'm so sorry.
> 
> \--
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers. If I did, I wouldn't have killed everyone.

  


  


\--

  


  


“Mr Stark?”

  


Tony turns on the spot, looking away from where the aliens they’d teamed up against Thanos with had just crumbled to dust.

  


“I don’t- I don’t feel so good-”

  


_ Oh god. _

  


He sees Peter fall forwards and rushes to slow the boy’s fall.

  


“Hey, hey kid, hey.”

  


_ Oh god. _

  


He cradles him in his arms, watching as the kids stares at him. Panicked. 

  


_ Scared. _

  


The kid shudders. Tony’s eyes dart over his face.

  


_ No. _

  


“I’m sorry, Mr Stark”

  


_ No. _

  


And he’s gone.

  


Gone.

  


_ Gone. _

_  
_

  


\--

  


  


“Steve?”

  


Steve looks up and seeing Bucky making his way towards him, takes a step forwards.

  


Bucky stumbles and the fingers wrapped around his gun loosen, dropping it to the ground.

  


“What-”

  


He looks down at his arm as the metal begins to crumble into dust.

  


“Bucky?”

  


The former assassin looks up in terror as the dust spreads.

  


_ No. _

  


“Steve?” 

  


And he crumbles to nothing.

  


_ No. _

  


_ No. _

  


_ Not again. _

_  
_

  


_ \-- _

_  
_

  


Sam hits the ground with a thud. 

  


He grunts, looking down at his legs to see them turning to dust.

  
  


“Sam!” 

  


“Sam, you here?”

  


Rhodes peers through the bushes, looking for a sign of the other man.

  


The man on the ground grunts and reaches through the dirt in a feeble attempt to alert the other of his position. But it’s useless and he watches helplessly as his arm becomes dust.

  


Rhodes sighs, then turns and continues through the trees on his search for the soldier in the metal wings.

  


As he walks away, the last of Sam Wilson crumbles away with the wind.

  


  


\--

  


  


Wanda crouches over Vision’s body as the fighting around them ceases.

  


She thumbs over his cheek, eyes trained on his still face. Cracks emanate from the center of his forehead. 

  


A reminder of the lost Infinity Stone.

  


A reminder of their loss.

  


They  _ lost. _

  


She doesn’t look up from his face as she starts to turn to dust.

  


She doesn’t look up when she hears the panicked yells from the rest of the team.

  


She doesn’t look up when she finally crumbles away to nothing.

  


All she hears. All she  _ sees _ . Is Vision staring into her eyes as Thanos pulls the stone from his head. Mouthing his last words as his life force was ripped from his body.

  


“Wanda.” 

  


_ Wanda. _

  


“I love you.”

  
  
  


\--

  
  


“Kid- kid I’m so sorry.”

  
  


\--

  
  


“Oh god,  _ Bucky.” _

  
  


_ \-- _

  
  


“Hey, hey Sam! Where are you?”

  


\--

  
  


_ I love you. _

_  
_

_  
_

_  
_

**Author's Note:**

> I told you I was sorry.


End file.
